moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson Bulosan
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = Isaac Bulosan (father) | status = | born = | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night (2007) | actor = Craig Hall }} is a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He was played by actor Craig Hall. Biography was a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. He was the resident helicopter pilot of Barrow and the son of elderly Isaac Bulosan. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. The first phase of their attack involved cutting off transport and communication between Barrow and the outside world before fully revealing their presence. Wilson found that somebody had sabotaged his helicopter, tearing out the throttle and disposing it inside of a utility grinder. Wilson voiced his anger to Carter Davies, who ran the utilidor, and to Sheriff Eben Oleson. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. was one of last remaining survivors of the chaos and with his father, found shelter inside the vacant attic of a resident named Charlie Kelso. Isaac was old and infirm and could barely manage to move about without Wilson's help. The group remained hidden away for several weeks, but eventually, exhaustion, fear and lack of proper nourishment began to overtake them. Isaac made several attempts to leave the safety of the attic, but Wilson always reminded him why they had to remain hidden. On one occasion, Isaac managed to break away from his concerned son and ventured out into the snow. Wilson tried to stop him, but another survivor, Stella Oleson, wouldn't risk Wilson giving away their position. Wilson pushed Stella away from him, accidentally slamming her into a staircase. He ran out after his father, but there was no sign of him. His shouts attracted the attention of the vampires who pounced upon him and dragged him off to be killed. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:30 Days of Night (2007)/Characters Category:2007/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies